Fado (The Wind Waker)
|titles = Sage of Wind |groups = Sages of the Master Sword }} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. A Kokiri, he was given the sacred duty of guarding the Master Sword as a Sage of Wind; additionally, he was given the power to restore the blade should the blade ever lose its ability to repel evil. At some point prior to the events of The Wind Waker, Fado was killed by Molgera, a servant of Ganondorf, who had somehow managed to break the seal placed on him during The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Fado is confirmed to have been born in the Kokiri Forest ages before. Interestingly, his cap is upturned, much like Mido's from Ocarina of Time. Biography Born a Kokiri, Fado eventually became the Sage of Wind, given the responsibility of ensuring that the legendary Master Sword would not lose its powers to repel those of evil intent. Fado kept the Master Sword's gem glowing and the blade sparkling with evil-destroying power. This task had been given to many of Fado's ancestors before him. However, Ganondorf, the evil mystic who had been sealed away after Link defeated him at the end of the Imprisoning War, somehow managed to break the seal placed on him, and once allowed to roam in the world again, he dispatched his servant, Molgera to kill Fado, ensuring that the Master Sword could never be restored to its true power, thus eliminating Ganondorf's greatest threat. The defenseless Fado was overwhelmed and killed by the great worm. After Fado's death, his spirit remained within the Wind Temple, awaiting the arrival of a successor. Some time later, Link, on his quest to defeat Ganondorf, finds the way into the Wind Temple and encounters the spirit of Fado. Fado relates to him his tale and asks him to find the successor of the line of Wind Sages, who is found somewhere on the Great Sea. Fado also teaches Link the "Wind God's Aria", a song with mysterious powers that can awaken the sage within the true successor. After some time, Link is reunited with Makar, a Korok he helped earlier in his quest. Link plays the "Wind God's Aria" for him, awakening the true potential to be Fado's successor as the Wind Sage within Makar. Together, Link and Makar enter the Wind Temple and solve the puzzles therein. Once Link has defeated Molgera, Makar plays the "Wind God's Aria" one more time, prompting Fado's spirit to appear and play alongside him. The power to repel evil fully restored to the Master Sword, Fado is freed from his obligations and is allowed to move on from the mortal plane. Theory Fado may be a descendant of the Sage of Forest, Saria, since both of them are Kokiri sages that share a similar hairstyle. This is also supported by the observation that new sages tend to be descendants of old sages, as is the case with Makar and Fado. However, some people believe, due to the identical hair color and the name, that Fado is the descendant of the Kokiri girl of the same name from Ocarina of Time. Etymology Fado's name comes from "Fa" and "Do", two musical pitches in Solfège scale. It is also the name of a character in Ocarina of Time and a character in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Additionally, Fado is a popular genre of Portuguese music. Gallery Fado (The Wind Waker).png|Fado's spirit Fado and Makar.png|Fado and Makar playing the "Wind God's Aria" Master Sword in Wind Temple.png|Fado and Makar restoring the Master Sword See also * Laruto * Makar * Medli * Sages of the Master Sword es:Frido Category:Kokiri Category:Sages Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:Ghosts